Nothing But A Name On The Bullet That I Aim
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean and Sam's half-sister decides to prove herself good enough to be a hunter by taking a job involving a demon on by herself. But Crowley isn't going to let her go alone, not when the demon she's after is one he wants to kill too. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Dean and Sam's half-sister decides to prove herself good enough to be a hunter by taking a job involving a demon on by herself. But Crowley isn't going to let her go alone, not when the demon she's after is one he wants to kill too. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **After watching a Crowley vid on YouTube, I couldn't resist writing this. It just put me in the mood to write something with smut, romance, action and hopefully a pretty good storyline.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing But A Name On The Bullet That I Aim <strong>

**~Chapter One~ **

"Heather Elaine Winchester, you get your ass back here!" Dean scolded, following his twenty-one year old sister as she stormed away from him, a bottle of whiskey grasped in her hands.

"Dean, leave her alone, huh?" Sam said softly, "Let the poor kid have a drink."

"I'm not a fucking kid!" Heather screamed, her short blonde waves glimmering as she passed under Bobby's kitchen light.

"Oh, joy..." Bobby breathed, looking across at Crowley who was drinking a glass of whiskey, "Another domestic."

The demon and older hunter got a good look at those tearful, swollen green eyes and they sighed, watching as she sat in the chair and opened the bottle, quickly taking a swig of the liquor. Dean came out of nowhere, grabbing the bottle from his sister and walking away with it, Bobby and Crowley shaking their heads when the girl got up and ran after him.

"Dean, give it back! It's my birthday present!" She yelled, "Dean!"

Dean threw it away, watching as his sister just broke into tears and stormed away from him again. The Apocalypse had been over for a grand total of three days, and the Winchester siblings were constantly at each other's throats. It was ridiculous. They'd gone through hell trying to save each other and protect each other, yet here they were, barking and yelling at each other like none of that mattered. Dean appeared in the living room, shaking with anger.

"Which genius decided to give her whiskey for her twenty-first birthday? Hmm?" He asked, "Because that's just sending a bad message."

"If you're desperate to know, Dean, I gave her the whiskey." Crowley said, "It was what she wanted, and she's an adult. She's legal to drink and she can drink what she pleases."

"Crowley, I don't want her being corrupted by the stuff." Dean snapped, "She'd already had half of it and she only opened it yesterday."

"It was her birthday, Dean, give the girl a chance to celebrate it." Bobby said, "She's entitled to drink what she likes and do what she likes. That was way out of line. What kicked off the arguments anyway?"

"She wants to hunt by herself." Dean sighed, Bobby just raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...? And...?"

"And she could get hurt! No-one would know if she got herself hurt!" Dean said, "It's too risky, I'm sorry. I can't let her hunt alone."

"Dean, that girl can get out of more tight spots than Harry Houdini." Bobby said, "She'll be perfectly fine to hunt by herself. Seriously, boy, you need to just calm down and let her be the adult that she is."

Crowley stood up and Dean raised a hand to stop him.

"Don't you dare go after her." He said, "That's just what she wants."

"Dean, let me explain the situation." Crowley said quietly, "You just behaved like a total bastard to your sister, who you're supposed to be making happy considering what you've all just gone through, and now, because of you, your sister is ridiculously upset. And since she's a good friend of mine, I think I'll go and see how she is. Alright?"

With that, he walked past Dean, the hunter standing there completely shocked at the words from the demon.

Crowley looked around for Heather, deciding to mojo up another bottle of whiskey with a purple bow on it, her favourite colour as it happened, before making his way up the stairs to her room. He knocked on the door, hearing her crying on the other side. He entered anyway, smiling at her which he didn't receive in return. Well, she was crying. He couldn't expect anything less.

"Don't get too upset about that whiskey, love." He said softly, revealing the new bottle to her, "Got you some more."

"Thank you." Heather whispered, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "That's really sweet."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Crowley said, winking at her mischievously which she understood to mean that he was just kidding, "You look busy."

He took note of the files, laptop and papers that were arranged across the dusky green bedspread.

"M'looking for a hunt." Heather mumbled, dabbing her eyes again as she continued to work from her case notes, "I wanna get outta here for a while."

"Don't blame you." Crowley told her, "He's just looking out for you, y'know."

"Well, there are ways of going about it." Heather replied, "Not by wrecking my twenty-first birthday. One of my milestone birthdays. My eighteenth was wrecked, along with every other milestone birthday."

"Listen, things are gonna be a lot different." Crowley said, smiling softly at her, "Trust me."

"I always do." Heather replied, placing the bottle of whiskey in her bag, "Thanks again for the drink."

She gave the demon a familiar look and he sighed, rolling his eyes before opening his arms to her.

"Come on, then."

Heather grinned and hugged him tightly, letting go after just a few seconds before smiling sweetly at him.

"I'll come down when Dean goes out for beer." She said softly, "I don't wanna be around him right now."

"Okay." Crowley replied, "So, you'll go hunting regardless of Dean's wishes?"

"Yeah." Heather told him, shrugging slightly, "I fancy a little adventure."

Crowley smiled and left the room to let her get on with her research, chuckling to himself. Heather was a damn headstrong girl, brave, tough and stupidly loyal to Dean and Sam. She gave them loyalty that they didn't always deserve, especially when they would treat her with little respect and as though she had no idea what she was talking about. In the demon's opinion, the Winchester brothers were morons, and if they didn't start realising how much hurt they caused their sister soon, they'd lose her.

* * *

><p>Heather sat in the living room, turning on the radio to hear one of her favourite songs begin to play into the room.<p>

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty.<br>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy.  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me..." <em>

She started to dance a little in her seat and the others chuckled, the arguments of earlier that day forgotten as the Winchesters, Castiel, Bobby and Crowley watched her small display. Dean smiled at how adorable she was, as Sam did, and Bobby just couldn't fight the laugh at the look on her face. She was pretty damn happy and it was so nice for him to see.

But the radio was cut off suddenly by the appearance of Gabriel who threw the thing across the room, shocking everyone.

"Eww!" He yelled, "Eww! Eww! Eww! Disgusting! Awful damn song!"

"Gabriel, I was enjoying that!" Heather protested, "You spoil sport!"

"Hey, I got a hunt for you, doll face." The Archangel said, "Demon in Chicago...well...fallen angel-turned-demon in Chicago, who goes by the name of Leviathon."

Crowley's head snapped up at the name and he stared at the Archangel for a moment.

"Levi? Levi's in Chicago?"

"Yeah, why?" Gabriel asked, Crowley smiling brightly at him.

"Didn't think I'd ever be so happy to see you, Gabriel." He replied, looking to Heather, "I'll go with you, Heather. I have some unfinished business with Levi which I reckon that will definitely be finished by the time I'm done with him."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Muahaha! And the hunt begins...kinda...<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Dean and Sam's half-sister decides to prove herself good enough to be a hunter by taking a job involving a demon on by herself. But Crowley isn't going to let her go alone, not when the demon she's after is one he wants to kill too. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing But A Name On The Bullet That I Aim <strong>

**~Chapter Two~ **

Dean grabbed Heather's arm as she went to start packing her bag, pulling her back and grabbing the lapels of her jacket so she couldn't go anywhere. He wasn't having her hunting with Crowley. No way.

"Oh, no, no, no..." He said, "Heather, you're not going anywhere..."

"Dean..." Sam began, trying to reason with his brother, "Let her go. Crowley's gonna look after her, you know that."

"Sam, don't even try to..." Dean began, being cut off by his sister breaking free of his hold and going upstairs.

She couldn't believe what a dick her brother was being. He had no right to speak to her like that or order her around. He wasn't John. John could do that, not Dean. She started to throw things into a bag and she grabbed her arsenal of weapons from under her bed, heading straight downstairs with her bags, her car keys in her mouth as she slung them over her shoulders. She grabbed a ready-made case file from Gabriel, kissed her brothers, Castiel and Bobby goodbye before heading for the front door.

"C'mon, Crowley." She said, "I want you for the ride."

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but whatever." Crowley replied, Dean snarling which made the demon smirk before he followed Heather out of the door. She smiled as she climbed into her metallic blue '09 Toyota Hilux, rubbing the steering wheel lightly.

"Hi, baby." She whispered, Crowley rolling his eyes.

"You're so much like your brother, it's unbelievable." He said, "And the name painted on the side?"

"Oh, you mean _Hunter_? That's my baby's name, ain't it, darlin'?" She giggled, fastening her seatbelt and starting the truck up, "Hmm, road tunes..."

She wiggled her fingers before going to her glove compartment, Crowley chuckling as she brushed against his thigh with her hand.

"Oh, are we up for that kind of ride, darling?" He asked, earning a familiar playful glare from the youngest Winchester.

"Shut up." She chuckled, "Can you cope with my mixed rock and metal CD?"

"The things I do for you." Crowley laughed, Heather laughing and smacking his arm lightly.

She put the CD in, Crowley grimacing as _For Whom The Bell Tolls _by Metallica started to play.

"Oh, yeah..." Heather laughed, running a hand through her collar-length dark blonde waves, Crowley realising how like Dean she was in her face, so many shades of their father there also, "Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!"

With that, she pulled away from Bobby's, comfortable and relaxed behind the wheel of her baby. She'd been driving since she was fourteen years old, and because she could pass for sixteen, no-one suspected her of having fake ID if she ever got routinely pulled over by the cops. Her amazing capabilities allowed her to take control should her brothers and father have been unable to. She looked so damn comfortable at that moment, just with her car, her music and Crowley.

"So..." She began, looking to the demon as they sped out of Sioux Falls, "How do you know this Levi dude we're hunting down?"

"Let's just say that he...well...upset me somewhat." Crowley said, Heather casting a quick glance at him.

"Awww, what he do, wittle guy?" She asked, Crowley rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Tried to kill me. Multiple times." He said, "Broke off an important deal with Lilith that could've stopped Lucifer getting out of his box."

Heather immediately felt like a complete bitch and reached across, rubbing Crowley's arm softly.

"I'm sorry." She said, "Didn't know it was that serious."

"No, it's fine." Crowley replied, "You looked like you could use a laugh."

Heather smiled, bobbing her head to the beat as she kept those stunning green eyes trained on the road. She smiled when _Our Truth _by Lacuna Coil started to play, Crowley smiling at her as she grinned with content.

"See how relaxed I am?" She asked, "Without Dean constantly watching my back. I just need my own space, I don't think he gets that."

"He's your oldest brother." Crowley said quietly, "He's bound to be protective over you. Like he is with Sam."

"Yeah, yet I see that Sam's the only one who understands how much I need my own space." Heather huffed, "Y'know, I wanna be grown up and I wanna be able to hunt on my own, but Dean just..."

"Holds you back?"

Heather gazed at the road ahead of her and nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Crowley noticed as Heather sat with her music playing that night that the songs she listened to got more depressing as they went on. Now she had <em>Lithium <em>by Evanescence playing as she just sat in thought, drinking a shot of whiskey before smiling at Crowley.

"Turn around, honey." She said softly, "I gotta get changed."

Crowley turned around and faced the wall, Heather rushing to change her clothes and finally settling back on the bed, taking another sip of whiskey.

"Finished."

The demon turned back around, sitting on the other side of the double bed. He watched her as she focussed on her research, noticing how tired she looked. He hoped it wasn't getting too much for her because he really wanted her to be able to shove her brothers' lack of faith in her up their asses.

"So." He began, Heather looking up at him expectantly, "What time are we leaving in the morning?"

"Six-thirty." She replied, Crowley raising an eyebrow.

"Darling, it's one in the morning." He said softly, "It'll be fine if we don't leave while eight."

"You sure?" She asked, Crowley nodding.

"Positive. Now, get some sleep." He said, Heather closing down her laptop and stacking up her research, finishing her whiskey before going to brush her teeth and hair.

"Feel free to crash on the bed." She said, Crowley shaking his head.

"I'm gonna go and see to some personal errands." He said, Heather spotting a glint in his eye.

"Man or woman?" She asked, guessing that Crowley was going off to have sex.

He did that sometimes.

"Neither." He told her, "I'm just going for information on Levi, that's all."

"Okay." Heather said softly, climbing into bed and snuggling down before turning out the lights, her eyes appearing a little frightened, "Don't be too long..."

"I won't." The demon said, "Promise. Get some sleep, love."

Heather sighed as Crowley left the room, curling against the pillows and sighing as she drifted into deep sleep. She dreamed of many things. She dreamed of her father, her brothers, her first hunt, Castiel, Bobby, Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael, Anna...Crowley. Crowley more than others.

He'd been there for her more than the others, as much as it hurt to her think it. Well, apart from Bobby he had, and she ended up having a nightmare about her encounter with Zachariah that had almost gotten her killed.

She'd been walking alone when she'd been ambushed by angels, and as Zachariah had brought his hand up to finally kill her, she'd felt two hands grab her and she found herself in Crowley's arms, the demon looking at her with concern while the faint voices of Bobby, Dean and Sam had filled her ears. But as she settled from her nightmares, she found peaceful dreams, when suddenly she spotted a familiar face. She could tell the difference between dream-Crowley and real-Crowley-who-happened-to-be-invading-her-head.

"Haven't you learned about privacy?" She asked, looking over at the demon who was standing before her, the two of them in the house he loved and lost.

"Yeah, but I like to invade yours." Crowley laughed, "You really dream of here...?"

"I guess." Heather replied, looking at the demon before her, "Judging by the fact I'm talking to you in my dreams, you're either somewhere away from my room thinking of me, or you're in here but don't have the heart to wake me up."

"I'm on a park bench." Crowley said, "Near a bar."

"I see." Heather said sweetly.

"And I was thinking about you. Just wondered how you'd look sliding up and down a silver pole in a purple bra and thong."

"You're disgusting." Heather giggled.

"I'll give you a hundred to do it." The demon said, Heather shaking her head.

"I'm gonna wake up, demon boy. See you soon."

And as Heather sat up in bed, she found Crowley sitting on the other side of the room, his eyes trained on her the whole time.

"No invading my head, and no dirty talk, okay?"

"Fine." Crowley replied, Heather smiling and blowing him a kiss, "Sleep tight, darling."

"Night, honey."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Dean and Sam's half-sister decides to prove herself good enough to be a hunter by taking a job involving a demon on by herself. But Crowley isn't going to let her go alone, not when the demon she's after is one he wants to kill too. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing But A Name On The Bullet That I Aim <strong>

**~Chapter Three~ **

"I've never ever understood it..." Heather said as she and Crowley sat in her truck, staking out someone who had important information on Levi.

"What?" He asked, looking over in the direction where she her gaze was fixed.

He noticed when he cast her a quick glance that the street light across the street added an amber tint to her stunning green eyes and it just made them look even more stunning to him. _Well...fine, they're pretty gorgeous eyes, but...well...uh...fine, they're stunning. _

He looked back in the direction where she was looking at took in the woman in the stupidly revealing clothes talking to the demon in question.

"Why girls have to flaunt themselves like that."

"Take your shirt off..." Crowley said suddenly, Heather gazing at him in shock.

"Why?"

"Just do it..." He said, "I'll get rid of any...unwanted attention."

He clicked his fingers and the squad car coming down the street vanished. Police attention wasn't the ideal thing to have for what he was about to do. Heather took off her shirt sheepishly, leaving her in her bra. Damn, she had big breasts...and a gorgeous stomach.

But there was no time to think about that. The demon they were staking out shot a glance across at the car and Crowley pulled Heather into his lap, just kissing her deeply and running his hands over her body. He broke the kiss to see her looking at him with frightened eyes before he saw that same demon coming towards them.

"Make noises..." He whispered, "Move your hips..."

"Why are we doing this?" Heather asked, almost out of breath.

"It's just a cover." Crowley told her, "Quickly, because our demon's coming over here and I'd rather we weren't sussed out."

"Oh...gotcha..." Heather replied, gasping as Crowley moved his hips upward, "Bit cliché isn't it...? Y'know...kissing as a cover on a stakeout?"

"Not in the least." The demon told her, pulling her back in for a kiss as she started to moan and rock her hips against his.

And the damn problem came just after the demon had walked past, when he felt the biggest hard-on he'd had in his life come along, and he expected that Heather would just pull away from him, but as they broke their kiss, the two just stared at each other, and Heather leaned down slowly to kiss him again but started to speak just before she touched his lips.

"What about that demon?"

"He'll be in a room with that whore for the next couple of hours." Crowley said, kissing her quickly, "It's fine."

Heather nodded and kissed him deeply, continuing to move her hips and moaning into their kisses. God, this was so fucking hot it was unbelievable, and the demon knew they needed less clothing. But when Crowley started to unbuckle Heather's belt, she grabbed his wrist.

"Underwear only." She told him, Crowley looking a little confused, "I...I've never...um..."

She flushed a brilliant red colour and the demon knew exactly what she was trying to get across to him. Why this fact came as such a surprise to him, he didn't know. Simply because of how stupidly overprotective Dean was, it reasoned as to why this fact was indeed fact. He just nodded. He wasn't going to make her talk about this since she was clearly embarrassed although he didn't understand why.

He kissed her again, watching her leave his lap to take her jeans off to reveal long, gorgeous legs, smooth and bare. She'd had to take her shoes off too, which revealed dainty feet with cute little toes. Neither of them knew how this had happened. They just wanted to ravish each other, but Heather deserved to have her virginity taken in a nicer atmosphere, and with a nicer person.

But in her head, Crowley was the only one she wanted to take it. They were best friends, and she just wanted him so badly to be her lover as well. She climbed back onto his lap and began to move her hips again as they kissed, words leaving her lips that she couldn't control.

"I've dreamed of this..." She whispered to him as he kissed her neck, "Being this close to you...And I know that you don't feel like that about me, but...Just this once...hold me like you want me?"

Crowley felt something tighten inside him at the words that she'd whispered gently to him, and he also felt a twisting of something too. He felt...well...guilty in a way. Guilty that he'd led her to believe he didn't harbour any affection for her in a romantic sense. Her words kept playing in his head.

_Just this once...hold me like you want me? _

The damn words had even come out as a question and Crowley didn't know what to do other than pushed her away from him to cup her face and try to reassure her that he wanted her too. Of course he had feelings for her. Crowley was closer to her than he'd been to anyone, and he trusted her with his life. Not only that, but she was damn gorgeous, and she treated him like he was so much better than the demon he was.

"Heather..." He said softly, "I do want you."

Heather rested her forehead against his and nuzzled him gently, lacing her fingers with his as she looked to her lap.

"Really?" She asked, earning a nod.

"Have for a while." Crowley admitted, "You've just been...well...off limits. Dean's not my biggest fan, and...neither is Sam. Or Bobby."

He kissed her gently.

"I know you've dreamed of it." He said, "Why do you think it was so vivid?"

He immediately thought he'd screwed up. She'd probably think him a complete pervert or a creep and she'd pull away and that'd be it. Bolt shot.

"You...it was the real you?" She asked, Crowley nodding.

"Couldn't resist it, love, sorry." He said, "At least you enjoyed it though."

Heather smiled and kissed him again, just pulling him closer to her to wind her arms around him and embrace him. She started to laugh and Crowley didn't know why, but she kissed his temple and kept him close to her.

"Only you." She whispered, laughing again, "God, you make me smile so much, y'know that?"

"I'm glad I do." Crowley told her, kissing her again, "So, if you want this...us, I mean...I'm fine with that."

He leaned in and kissed her neck softly, hearing a gentle moan from her which went straight to his groin.

"But your family won't be."

"Fuck 'em." Heather said, "If they can't accept you and me...then that's fine. We'll stick together, right? Just you and me. On the road if necessary."

"What and spend our lives in motel rooms?" Crowley asked, "Not a prayer. I'll find us somewhere solid if we end up as the public enemies one and two."

"I like the sound of that." Heather replied, moaning as Crowley rocked his hips upward again.

They continued to move slowly together, just grinding in the seat as they kissed and explored each other's mouths. Crowley was grateful that the leather seats in the truck weren't creaking because that would just put them off, and he was also pretty damn grateful that Heather wanted him so much. He'd never been as wanted or desired in his life, and it actually made him feel pretty good. But not as good as the feeling he was getting from that young woman grinding in his lap.

"C-Crowley, something's happe-...Oh!"

With that, Heather gripped him close and cried out, shivering as Crowley continued to move his hips against hers. Her entire body shook and different muscles tensed and relaxed as she almost cried her way through her first orgasm. It was goddamn intense for a first orgasm, Crowley thought, especially when her hips rocked shakily against his.

"Oh, my God..." She breathed, kissing his neck and smiling sleepily against it, "You are amazing..."

Crowley smiled and kissed her temple, stroking his fingers through her short blonde locks.

"We've got a demon to talk to." He whispered, clicking his fingers to leave her fully clothed in his lap before kissing her lips gently, "C'mon."

The two of them climbed out of the truck, Heather with Ruby's knife in her hand while Crowley loaded the Colt.

"You ready?" He asked, earning a nod and a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Stay close to me...He can be a devious bastard when he wants to be."

Heather's spare hand slid into Crowley's, which had happened before so it didn't seem anything alien to the demon, and the two of them made their way towards the motel where their demon would be. And not matter what it took, Crowley would get plenty of information about Levi from him.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
